Knockout
by Petraela
Summary: Trochu iný Knockout ako sme videli na konci tretej série. Postrelenou nie je Kate.


Krv jej hučala v spánkoch, lapala po dychu a do ľavého lýtka ju chytal kŕč. Utekala vedľa dlhého radu smetiakov z ktorých stúpal štipľavý zápach. Na konci uličky sa zastavila. Prenasledovaný muž sa jej stratil z dohľadu. Započúvala sa či niekde nezačuje kroky. Po pár sekundách však počula len ťažký beh známych nôh za sebou. Castle jej bol v pätách. Jej verný tieň.

Nechcela sa tak ľahko vzdať. Takto to nemalo byť. Bola tak blízko, už jej to nemohlo uniknúť pomedzi prsty. Svojimi myšlienkami strácala drahocenné sekundy, zatiaľ čo sa Maddox vzďaľoval. Nie. Cítila, že je niekde na blízku, nemohla ho tak ľahko stratiť. Očami prechádzala uličku v ktorej stála. Nevidela nič, len Castla ako stojí asi tri metre od nej a hľadí na ňu. Hruď sa mu zdvíhala pri prudkom dychu. Aj z tej diaľky videla, že je nahnevaný takmer rovnako, ako ona.

Zdalo sa jej že tam stojí celú večnosť, keď sa zrazu všetko zrýchlilo na stotiny sekundy v ktorých sa odvíjal celý život.

Za smetiakmi niečo zašramotilo, napriahnutú zbraň namierila na to miesto. Spoza vriec smetí však vyskočila len mačka, keď jej v ušiach zaznel výstrel. Periférnym videním zazrela dve postavy jedna sa rútila k zemi a druhá stála nad ňou. Výkriky a nabíjanie pištolí zastavilo stojaceho muža aby sa ďalej akokoľvek pohol.

Katherine Beckett hľadela do očí Jacoba Maddoxa, ktorý pomaly zdvíhal ruky nad hlavu. Špeciálna jednotka v čele s Rayenom a Espositom na neho mierili zbraňami a samotná Kate, mu mierila na srdce. V zlomku sekundy Maddoxa chytili dvaja ozbrojený muži a spútali ho. Zatiaľ čo Kate s roztrasenými rukami skladala zbraň a dlhými krokmi sa ponáhľala ku Castlovi. Ležal na zemi. Z rany na hrudi mu vytekala krv.

Kate počula len matný krik okolo a vlastné búšenie srdca. Necítila bolesť, keď kolenami dopadla na betón, vedľa Castlovho tela. Ruky sa jej triasli, keď mu jednu vkladala pod hlavu a druhou mu tlačila ranu. Z hrdla sa jej ledva vydralo jeho meno. A oči jej zaliali slzy.

„Castle," snažila sa povedať, „Rick, Rick..." slabo šepkala jeho meno.

Pritiahla si ho na svoju hruď a snažila sa ho prebrať. Cítila ako slabo dýcha a srdce mu ešte bije.

Obrátil na ňu modré oči plné bolesti. Snažil sa usmiať, keď videl ako jej po lícach stekajú slzy. Chytil jej ruku, ktorou mu tlačila na ranu a bola celá od krvi, ale očami sa díval do jej tváre.

„Konečne sa mi splnil sen a ja som v tvojom náručí," zachripel.

Ryan a Esposito prišli k nim. Obklopili Castla a snažili sa ho udržať pri vedomí.

„No tak kamoš, vydrž, záchranka je za chvíľu tu."

Slabo sa na nich usmial a snažil sa niečo vtipné povedať, no z hrdla mu nevyšiel ani hlások. Cítil len Kateinu dlaň ako mu hladí vlasy a ako ju on drží za ruku. Ak mal umrieť umrel by, napriek všetkému, čo musel zanechať, šťastný. Snažil sa sústrediť na hnedé oči, ktoré sa nad ním skláňali. V tej chvíli keď, mohlo byť všetko posledný krát, bola pravda taká jasná ako obloha nad nimi. Musel sa usmievať aj keď cítil v ústach pachuť krvi. Tie oči mu dávali nádej, dávali mu prísľub. Nepotreboval slová, aby vedel čo je v nich napísané.

Kate stála v uličke v ktorej sa pred chvíľou všetko zmenilo, chvela sa stojac v kaluži krvi s pohľadom upretým na húkajúcu sanitku, ktorá sa vzďaľovala. Niekto jej cez ramená prehodil deku, možno to bol Esposito, nebola si istá. Druhé ruky ju viedli k policajnému autu. Sadla si a odrazu sa svet pohol rýchlo. Cítila sa ako v tranze akoby sa vznášala vo veľkej zvukotesnej bubline mliečnej farby, cez ktorú prenikajú len obrysy. Chcela sa spamätať, niečo prehovoriť. Chcela ísť na stanicu a podať si toho hajzla, ktorý zabil jej matku a teraz možno aj Castla. Nemala však silu ani sa pohnúť. Niečie ruky ju jemne pohladili po chrbte.

„Hej, Beckett, ako ti je?"

Ten známy hlas ju vytiahol z hmly.

„Ja, neviem," vydýchla.

„Ideme do nemocnice, Castle tam už bude, Ok?"

Prikývla.

„Maddox je na ceste do basy a bude tam na teba čakať, jasné? Nemusíš sa nikam ponáhľať. Kým ťa vyšetria podáme si ho s kapitánom a Ryanom." Jeho hlas bol silný a jasný. Dával jej najavo, že sa nemá čoho báť a všetko bude v poriadku. „Neboj sa. Bude v poriadku," povedal hlasno, akoby bol jeho prísľub dôkazom, že to tak bude.

Nemohla ich zastaviť, zrazu sa jej kotúľali z očí. Všetky slzy, ktoré za všetko zlé čo v živote zažila mala práve teraz vyplakať. Obrátila k Espositovi tvár a hľadala na tej jeho uistenie, že všetko bude v poriadku a Castle neumrie. Akoby to tušil, keď potichu zopakoval. „Castle bude v poriadku."

Auto zastalo a Esposito pomohol vystúpiť Kate z auta. Utrela si slzy, ktoré jej ešte pozvoľna tiekli po lícach a nadýchla sa vzduchu. Okolo boli ľudia, nevšímala si ich, nerozoznávala ich tváre, išla tam kam ju viedli jeho ruky. Denné svetlo sa zmenilo na umelé nemocničné. Na príjme povedal Esposito jej meno a to, že pravdepodobne v šoku. Na to nasledovali sestru a odviedol ju do izby, kde už nebolo toľko kriku a ľudí. Ešte stále zvierala okolo seba deku a do nosa jej zas udrel pach krvi, ktorá jej už takmer úplne zaschla na ruke.

„Bolí vás niečo?"

„Nie."

„Nie ste zranená?"

„Nie."

„Je to vaša krv?"

„Nie."

„Dobre."

Na nič viac sa nezmohla. Celé jej vnútro kričalo Castlovo meno, chcela vidieť kde je, chcela ho vidieť. No nedokázala sa opýtať, takmer ani pohnúť.

„Budete v poriadku, je to len šok. Mali by ste ísť domov a oddýchnuť si," povedala lekárka po tom, čo ju vyšetrila a zavolala dnu Esposita.

„Hej, Beckett vezmem ťa domov."

„Musím ho vidieť," povedala ticho no rozhodne.

„Nemôžeš je na operačke. Práve ho operujú."

Viac nedokázala povedať, Esposito si ešte niečo povedal s lekárkou a viedol ju von z budovy. Nasadla do auta a Esposito ju odviezol k jej bytu. Išiel s ňou až dnu.

„Doktorka mi dala toto," podával jej krabičku s liekmi. „Mala by si užiť jednu tabletku a ľahnúť si spať. Keby niečo, zavolaj mi."

V známom prostredí bolo všetko o niečo jasnejšie. Začínala ju bolieť hlava. Esposito oproti nej stál s vážnym výrazom v tvári a uvedomila si, že všetko čo sa do teraz stalo bolo akési hmlisté. A teraz sa jej pred očami konečne rozvidnelo.

„Ďakujem Espo," sadla si na pohovku, „pôjdem si ľahnúť. Ak sa niečo dozvieš hneď mi zavolaj, jasné?" „Jasné. Daj sa do kopy a zajtra si Maddoxa podáme, OK?"

Usmiala sa. Padla na ňu únava a keď za sebou Espo zavrel dvere všetko si na novo uvedomila. V kúpeľni si najprv umyla Castlovu krv z ruky. Vyzliekla sa a v sprche strávila takmer 30 minút kým uvoľnená vyšla von. Natiahla si pohodlné pyžamo, tabletku zapila vodou a uložila sa do postele, dúfajúc, že sa všetko rýchlo stratí v ríši snov. O niekoľko minút naozaj zaspala, celkom zmetená sebou a svojou reakciou. Vedela, že by mala byť silná, ale blízkosť smrti ju dnes výnimočne dostala.

Castlova krv a jeho prerývaný dych boli skutočnejšie ako všetky bomby sveta a to ju ohromilo až tak, že sa nezmohla ani na slovo. Dúfala, že nasledujúci deň jej prinesie dobré správy. Ak nie, tak... nad tým nechcela ani rozmýšľať.


End file.
